


2 for 1 gifts

by bloodsuitsandtears



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, I made some art!, enjoy, tog gift exchange 2020, will cross-post to tumblr once the reveal happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/pseuds/bloodsuitsandtears
Summary: These pieces go withThere's a Ghost Down Every Street
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Old Guard Gift Exchange 2020





	2 for 1 gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There's a Ghost Down Every Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327713) by [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm). 



> Happy Holidays [andie/paperstorm](https://paper-storm.tumblr.com/)!!  
> (I couldn't decide what to make you, so this happened. I didn't think I would have time to draw you something but then I couldn't forget about Joe with flowers in his hair)  
> I hope you like them both <3

**Author's Note:**

> for better quality click the tumblr link [HERE](https://blood-suits-and-tears.tumblr.com/post/638571808988233728/theoldguardevents-gift-exchange-gifts-for)


End file.
